


Ai no Uta

by king_gaara14



Series: TakeTaka Collection [2]
Category: ONE OK ROCK, Taka/Takeru
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23456695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/king_gaara14/pseuds/king_gaara14
Summary: The next time I saw him, I couldnt put a name on his face no matter how hard I tried squeezing my brain for some letters that will give me a clue on who is this gorgeous human being staring at me like Im some kind of a creepy creature or like I grown a second head or something. His eyebrows knitted together, eyes staring intently at me, hands tightly folded against his knees. Hes the eleventh person who was added to the growing visitor that I currently have. They are all just stays in the corner and just stares at me like this man.
Relationships: Morita Takahiro/Satoh Takeru
Series: TakeTaka Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774063
Comments: 13
Kudos: 5





	Ai no Uta

**Author's Note:**

> This is me writing some nonsense at two in the morning coz I can't sleep 😐😐

"Damn Takeru, wake up!" I blink twice or thrice to chase away the sleepiness and frown at the man standing at the side of my bed while tugging the blanket off me.

"What's wrong with you?" I grumpily tugs the blanket back as he knows very well how much I hated being woken up at ungodly hour such as 6 no, its quarter to 6— in the morning.

"I told you, we needed to be in Chiba at 9. What are you doing still in bed at 6?" he angrily pulled the blanket off, crumpled it and dumps it at the foot of the bed. "We're gonna be late,"

It sinks in then. We have talk about it the other night. It's their family get together. It's the only time that their family can be together for the whole day and night. It's the only time then when they can introduce their other half, if any, to the other family member. Every time this happens, Taka always had reasons why he can't bring his other half but this time it's different though because Taka's stupidity got the best of him when Mr. Mori teases him and he just blurted out that in fact he is seeing someone exclusively. Thus the anticipation begins. 

"It's 6; I can drive us there in less than an hour." I told him, standing up and then made a bee line to the bathroom.

"The fuck? It's Chiba. And I hate it when you over speed."

I just ignore him and proceed to go out and walk into the kitchen. "What's the hurry anyway? I thought you don't want to go there at the first place?"

"Yeah, but you know how is she. I already confirmed that we will be there besides, Hiro drops their show in Nagoya just to be in there, it will be unfair for him." as he follows me out. I gulp some water slowly and just nodded to end the conversation. Taka glared at me. "Can you be slower than that?" he sarcastically asks, squaring his arms against his chest.

I grin at him then, "Give me thirty," I said and walk into my room again. 

"Make it twenty!" I heard him yelled. 

I grunted silently as I dont want him to hear me if I want to be in peace for another thirty minutes. Immediately jump into the shower, clean myself and goes out, wears some nice and comfortable clothes before going out. Actually I can make it five but I want to see Takas annoyed face just for fun so I make it at the living room at exactly twenty-two. Taka glared at me but did not utter any word, just stand up and lead the way out of my place. 

We drive in comfortable silence, me focusing on the road and Taka thinking over something. I glance at him once in a while, not too long to still keep us safe but enough to still notice how he furrowed and crest his eyebrows. I know that look, that look when hes too worried and he wanted to say something but hes contemplating if he should or not.

I reach for his hand, twine it with mine and caress it, "What's the matter?" when I cannot take it anymore.

He leaned back into his seat and sigh rather loudly then followed by silent then sigh again. I just waited for him to compose himself. Its always best if I just waited for him, three years has gave me enough time to know that, "Do you think they'll accept us?" finally he mutters.

I swallowed hard at that. Its in the forefront of my mind too since he mention about the family gathering and I dont want to force things so I think its best if Taka will be the one to decide for this matter besides its his family were talking about, he knows them better than I am. Were kinda been dating for three years now and its not like were trying to be discreet about our relationship, in fact were out for everyone to see it but no one ever asks us directly about it. Well, PDA's not our thing too so maybe they really are just seeing us like how they sees anyone else, friends. Like me and Haruma or Taka and Toru. So just like them, maybe Takas family saw us like that too. 

"Are you having second thought?" I ask later on. He shrugged, "We can still back out now," as I slow down at the pedestrian then came to stop as children from the school along the road cross.

"No,"

"Taka, it's okay. I told you, you dont have to do this if you don't want too. I can totally understand that."

"No. I want to do this. I promised you,"

"Promises are made to be broken, it's not like this is the first promise you ever broke," I rolled my eyes at him.

“Fuck you!" he playfully shoves me at the side and I just laugh at him to lessen the tension that I know has building inside him, "It's different. I want to keep that promise, at least."

I look over to him and shrugged, "It's not like I dont want it but you dont have to beat yourself to it. I can wait," I said, smiling at him, reassuring.

“I know." I squeeze his hand before speeding again when the road cleared off the passing pedestrian.

  
==============

"Wheres your girlfriend?" Masako, with wide searching eyes, she look over her son's shoulder after releasing him from the tight embrace.

Her eyes landed over to me, I immediately smile at her. She smiles back but her eyebrows rise in confusion at why the hell Taka would invite someone like me into their sacred family gathering instead of a pretty girl they have expected to come with him.

"We did not expect Taka to take you instead Taker-kun," Shinichi, Taka's dad said nevertheless extended his hand to me. I shook hand with him then. "Welcome," I just nodded and smile to him.

"Oh my god! I didnt know you're coming, I need to prepare the other room then." Masako squeals and move to run inside but Taka immediately stops her.

"Mom, its okay. Takeru can sleep with me." I just nodded to that again. 

"Yeah, its bigger so I guess it can do," Tomo commented, agreeing to his brother who has confusion written all over his face, yet nodded at his grinning brother.

"Oh okay but-”

"Take-chan!" their attention was pulled immediately by Hiro's screaming in excitement as he run over to me and throw himself in my waiting arms, hugging him. "You're here," he said as if confirming, I just nodded. Come inside, he then dragged me inside, passing everyone at the entrance. They murmur something I did not hear any longer as Hiro dragged me until were in the kitchen. "It's a long drive isnt it? Have some lemonade," as he pours said drink in the long glass then shove it in my hand.

"Hiro, son, let Takeru-kun settle in first, okay? They just arrive," Shinichi called out, followed with, "Come help me move the grill in the backyard,"

"Aye Captain!" Hiro answers after rolling his eyes. "Lets play chess later?" I thumb's up to that. He then sprint out of the kitchen and into his waiting father in god knows where.

Later on, Taka pulled me out of the kitchen and motions me to follow him down the hallway, to the many rooms. He mentioned earlier that this house was his grandparents in his mothers side and when they died, the court given it to his mom.

The house has a touch of an old western house, like it was built before the war with its wall still an unfurnished concrete yet artistically molded to one another to create a beautiful abstract. Its natural clay color blended well with the wooden post at each corner of the house. The paper wall printed with bamboos at the entrance has a calming essence to it. Typical Japanese house.

We rounded another corner in the hallway before we stopped at the close wooden sliding door. I notice a paper posted at the front, as I rounded behind Taka that's when I saw what was written in there in capital and bold letters: _Taka and GF, Honeymoon Suite :)_

"Arent they very supported with you?" I tease him, trying very hard to control my voice not to shake as I can feel the pain scattering from the pit of my stomach and piercing my heart with it. Damn! I thought I was already immune to this.

"Shut up," he just said then peeled off the paper and crumpled it and dunked it at the nearest garbage bin.

The room was, true to Tomos word, bigger. It has a king size bed at the center, pillows and bed sheets were neatly arrange atop just like when you enters a hotel room; flowers were colorfully arrange at the vase atop the night stand that also houses a flower design night lamp. There was multiple door cabinet at the right side wall then book shelf with few books besides the 32 inch flat screen TV, playstation underneath and few magazines with it at the lower part of the rack. Beside the cabinet was the door to the bathroom, I guess. In front of the bed was the sliding door leading to the balcony. Nice.

"Dad texted, lunchs ready." Taka announces and motions me to follow him once again. 

This time were heading at the back of the house where his family was already there, table was already set up when we get there and everyone was already settled at their respective chairs. I was seated besides Hiro, in front of Taka.

The lunch went so well with only Hiroki talks and talks, not giving other members of the family to interrupt him, well, they can't even if they wanted to especially that he's talking enthusiastically about almost everything under the sun. All they can do was to laugh, smile and nod at everything he said.

  
The whole afternoon was spent fishing out in the lake, a walking distance from where the residence was but still in the compound. The brothers got into a competition when Tomo claimed that last year, he got the most number of fish catch thus Taka and Hiro immediately decided to compete with that and the one that has the least catch will be the one to cook breakfast in the morning.

  
So far everything went well with me making sure not to get closer to Taka and as much as possible, wont be left alone with just the two of us. I didnt want to just jump in, even if Taka promised that hell introduce me to them as his boyfriend. I needed to wait for Taka to really confirm it; I didnt want to risk it.

  
However, I couldn't say the same about the dinner when Shinichi started to asks some questions pertaining to Takas love life. Like when will he introduce to them his girlfriend because theyve been waiting for it in ages and since Tomo introduces his girlfriend last time, its time Taka to introduce his.

  
"You're not getting any younger," his mom teases him, everyone agreeing to it but that made me stuff all the food I can in my mouth so that they can't hear me speak or something.

"I guess its time for you to really get into it, time's passing so fast." His father agreed.

Taka look over to me, his lips purse in a thin line, eyes speaking to my heart without actually muttering the word, I understand because of course I understand that look. That look that says he'll break another promise again. I silently nod at him, understanding him because what else can I do? Really? I love him so much. I look down, to my own food and stuff the rest of the food into my mouth. 

I did not hear the rest of their conversation as I excused myself to take an important call which was actually just an alarm for something that I forgotten to turn off. I just needed some air to breath at the moment as my heart constrict painfully inside my rib cage.

================

Sleep should be easy for me after those exhausting activity we had the whole afternoon and even continued on the night and after dinner but its not. I was turning into the bed provided by Masako at the other room, two rooms away from where Taka was. I cant sleep. When it's still impossible, I stand up and goes out for a walk. The night was silent tonight, no crickets or something that should be noisy during the nights. The sky was glittered with stars scattered at the expanse of the night sky, so beautiful.

I turned the corner leading to the back yard where I know the expanse of the land I can walk on is wide enough. Though its a bit colder outside against my thin sleepwear which just composed of sweat pants I grab from Taka and a thin white shirt, I dont care.

I was walking and tried sniffing the damp air outside when I heard Taka's voice somewhere. I tried tracking it until I was lead into a small tea house not far away from the entrance. He's with the whole family. I turned around then, its not good eavesdropping with someone elses conversation especially if its family matter. Then I heard him.

“Can you give me some time to think about it?" thats Taka's voice that had me turned around again.

"Taka, son, I know it will be hard but, Mari's family is great, and she's a fine woman. You'll gonna like her," its his father.

"We meet her few times, and she's very nice and so beautiful. You'll gonna be a good couple." Happily, his mother encourages him.

"Alright, I-" I heard him say.

I turned around again. I guess I know where this conversation will lead to. So they'll gonna marry him to someone they know, they like, they chose for him. Well, its understandable though. His parents want nothing but good for him and I am not good for him.

I did not know how I get back to the room without banging my knees on something hard or broke something along the way but that doesnt matter anymore. My body works and moves on autopilot. I grab my things from the cabinet provided for me and stuck it all into my duffel bag, grab my phone from the night stand and almost run into the main door. I needed to get out of here as soon as possible.

"Takeru?" I almost fall from the last step of the genkan when I turned around to see Taka in my shirt. Of course, it is mine. "Where are you going?"

"I, uhm, Im going home." I'm well aware that my voice shakes a little that's why Taka's face immediately turned into a worried one. "Need to go home," I repeated, "You stay here, meet her or whoever. Im gonna go home."

"You heard it?" panic quickly settled into his feature then. He steps forward to reach for me but I step away from him, "Takeru,"

"It's okay. Im okay, Im fine," at least that's what I want to believe and maybe if I repeated it hundred times I could make myself believe it. But damn it hurts.

He steps forward again and I step away, "No, please,"

"Just let me go. I'll be fine." I said before finally slipping on my shoes and goes out and into my waiting car. Taka tried to follow me out but I was out of the driveway before he can even reach for the car door.

Thats the last time I saw him. 

The next time I saw him, I couldnt put a name on his face no matter how hard I tried squeezing my brain for some letters that will give me a clue on who is this gorgeous human being staring at me like Im some kind of a creepy creature or like I grown a second head or something. His eyebrows knitted together, eyes staring intently at me, hands tightly folded against his knees. Hes the eleventh person who was added to the growing visitor that I currently have. They are all just stays in the corner and just stares at me like this man.

According to the doctors that came in after I wake up, I was involve in a car accident and die twice in the expanse of nine months that I was in coma good thing I survived still. I have a broken right arm, broken right leg, three broken ribs and a head injury that explains why I have bandages over there and why I have an amnesia. They dont know yet if it is permanent or just temporary because as far as I can remember, I didn't recognize everyone they let in my room for the past three days now except for this man that was now sitting beside my hospital bed and just stares at me who was a constant visitor in my dream. If there's someone I wanted to know so badly its the man and no one else.

“I dreamed of you every day," I mutter underneath my breath. My throat complains the longer the sentence I spoke with but I want to say something, to stir the conversation, to find for clues.

"What exactly are those dreams Takeru?" ah, thats my name, at least that was what the IDs they found in me says. Its the doctor who has been taking care of me.

"I don't understand some of them but he's always in them,"

"Can you tell us about it?" Dr. Jin asks politely.

"I uhm," I can now feel my face heated up because some of those dreams were not moral enough to be shared. I look at the man again, contemplating if I should tell them about my dream or just shut up and just let those dreams stayed at the corner of my brain.

“Can I talk to him in private Dr. Jin?" he said. I almost smile at him, thankful that he understands my dilemma at the moment.

"Alright," he nodded and then motions to everyone to leave with him. 

The moment the door closes, the man stand up from his chair and instead sit on my bed, pick up my good hand where the IV was connected and then cupped my face, caresses my face in a manner that stirs something deep inside me that I couldnt name. All I can do is to furrow my eyebrows at his action.

"I think I know you," I whisper, "In the most -intimate way possible," he smiles at me then leaned in again until his forehead was touching mine, "I want to know you," I begged, because that's the truth. He hummed and then holds my chin up with his finger and touches his lips with mine.

Wide eyed, I stare at him. When all I got was a sweet smile, lifting my good arm, I snake my arm into his nape then drag him closed and kissed him, like the way I remember it in my dream. His soft inhale and exhale like a relief, the nip there and here, the way his mouth moved against mine, it was all like a dream comes to life.

"Did we kissed like this in your dream?" he asks when we separated for the much neede air. I nodded. "What else did we do?"

"You're fishing something out from me," I said.

"With your amnesia and all, you're still sharp as always." He said, laughing a little then kiss me again, and again, and again, even go deeper. "I know what we did." He said and smirks while I shrink in embarrassment.

Since then, every time he'll visit me, he'll kiss me, not caring if there's people inside or what, he just kisses me anywhere he want and everywhere he want. The people inside did not complain though so, after a few times that he did that I get used to it.

Three months later, I was then allowed to go home. Taka - yes I know, I was very happy too that I finally had a name on that handsome face, no he did not tell me instead he keeps on dropping hints after hints then I connected all the dots and there it was, his name - was there to fetch me and said hell be the one to drive me home.

The first step into what Taka said as my house was like a dejavu to me but not enough to trigger a memory but it feels like familiar to me but couldn't tell where it come from.

Taka stayed with me, even sleep with me on the same bed. The first night he did that, I panic that causes me to have a pit of panic attack. Taka eases it by kissing me like its the medicine to all the illness of this world and its an understatement to say how happy I am to have that love pill instead of the real medicine.

Not few weeks later than I finally curiously ask him while he was cooking our breakfast and I was waiting like a kid on the stool at the kitchen island.

"Aren't you going home?" I ask. He turned around and raise his eyebrows at me, "I mean, in your own home." I clarify, smiling shyly at him.

"I'm already home," he said, turning back to his cooking.

"You mean, you stay here with me?"

"Yeah," then he turned again to me, "Do you want me to stay somewhere else?" tilting his head to the side.

"N-no, I want you here." He nodded. "Are we like married or something?" after a few minutes of silence, I ask again.

"No,"

"So?"

"You're fishing something out of it," he said repeating what I said to him in the hospital. I rolled my eyes to him and he just laugh but did not answer me. He's like that, giving me clues instead of answering me directly.

===================

I can feel my head almost split in two. Damn headache! Damn hangover. I'll never ever join a beer pong again especially with Taka and Ryu in another team because that would be disastrous. Both are masters in that game and I am just a beginner, they totally kicked my ass.

I stretch out and finally reach the bathroom to relieve myself of the remaining beer in my system, wash my hand, brush my teeth and do a little stretching exercise that had my bones complaining. I heard shuffling of the blanket and then a soft thud of the comforter being thrown into the carpeted floor. I peek in then. The devil just woke up. Taka glared at me upon seeing me emerge from the bathroom while trying very hard to hide his morning wood with just his other hand other than that, he's totally naked by the way, not like Im better.

  
"Why am I here?" he ask, standing up, "My heads worst," then made a beeline into the bathroom clumsily, his ass swinging.

  
I picked up the comforter and put it back into the bed, Ill change it later anyway, "You dont remember?"

  
"I'm not asking if I did," as he dunked the used tissue paper into the garbage, "I remember something but not the whole thing," he shrugged.

  
"Like?" raising my eyebrows to him, challenging because if he really did remember, its the first time then.

  
"I blow you in your car," he informed nonchalantly like he was just talking about the good weather.

  
I laughed at that, "Yeah, kinda taken me off guard but its not my car, its in the taxi, the driver needed to bleach his brain afterwards so he'll be safe from committing mortal sin by killing both of us," he chuckles. "What else?"

  
"Nah, my brains dead, and my butt hurt. Did we fuck?"

  
"Nah," he raised his eyebrow, asking. "Almost, but not quite,"

  
"What do you mean?"

  
"You want me to but if anything will ever happened in between us I would have wanted you to remember it, the thought of fucking you and you not remembering would kill me, making love to you is best done when sober." That had him silence as I started to pick up our clothes that was scattered all around the room.

  
What I didnt expect is for him to grab me in for a kiss and said, "I have wanted that too, thank you for waiting. Now Im sober enough, can you fuck me now?"

  
I didnt know how it all started but until now, everything was just a battle of verbal teasing and flirting being thrown between me and him, no real heat, no real intention of finishing it either stop it for good or make it a real fight in bed, "Taka,"

  
"I want you to fuck me nice and hard Satoh," he whispers into my lips, his lips a breath-thin against mine, all I have to do is move a little and were kissing. 

  
"We're gonna regret this," because somehow, my brain still working. Taka just smirks before finally crossing the gap and slamming his mouth against mine, the kiss going deeper in a second. I playfully pushed him back onto the bed and followed him, crawling in above him, "So how do you want this to go?"

  
"I dont know where the hell your genius brain cells go but, yeah, want you to fuck me, now." I reached for his beautiful cock then, rubbing my hand along the shaft tentatively, "Is this how you do it with anyone else?"

  
"Damn Taka, will you shut up? Its not like I've been doing this in daily bases. Your cock's been the first one I'd held aside from mine. So shut up now and let me do my job here," he giggled and then hissed when I pressed on the tip, even cursed. "Are you sure youre sober enough to know where this lead on?"

  
"No, like beer stays in my system in fucking 24 hours," he rolled his eyes at that and I just chuckles at him because its true no matter how much alcohol we drink the other night, it leaves us all sobered up in the morning. Nothing stays.

  
I leaned in then and kiss him, his face down to his neck, collarbones and down, tracing every inch and curve of him, each tattoos along the way. I want to remember these in years to come so I'm gonna enjoy this as much.

  
I reach for his mouth and let him sucked my fingers wet, moistening them up then when its enough, pulled it out before reaching in towards his rare and started circling his entrance. Taka hissed, mumbles into my ear some incoherent word. Slowly, first finger entered his warm hole and started to widen his opening, slower so I wont hurt him. Taka's panting now underneath me while I pulled my fingers in and out of him then a second digit was slipped in, joining other first one that had him hissing and moaning loudly. I curl my fingers in a practiced motion, looking for something that I know its in there and Taka lets out a whine when I found it, nipping at my neck that surely will leave a mark but doesnt care. I pull my fingers out in a slow drag, scissoring them and Taka's hips chase them as I pulled out totally. I leaned in again, kissing him deeper which he reciprocated immediately.

  
I grab both his legs and put it around me. As much as I want him in his fours now, I want to see him, him to see me when I fuck him so he can remember this. I started to circle his opening and pressing in slowly as far as my control could go, using the pre-cum to slick it and few of Taka's saliva so it doesn't hurt. I breathe out the air I did not know I'm holding until I'm fully sheathed inside him. Taka too breathes in a relief. 

  
"Give me a second," he said while panting. Few seconds later when he rocks up, testing then nodded, motioning for me to move.

  
When I started to rammed in, Taka started moaning loudly which is a pure music to my ear. I easily found his sweet spot that had him wailed and screamed in every thrust I made, his toes curls and knuckles white sheet while gripping the pillow case under his head. Not long after, he reach for his cock to jerk it but I swatted his hand away, instead replace it with mine and jerk it in time of my rocking hips. Not long after, when Taka convulse under my palm and without warning, he cums into my hand and after few hard thrust into him, I followed after.

  
I collapsed into his chest, still catching our breaths and listening to each others heart beat when Taka said, "Its the fourth time, you know." I immediately raise my head to look at him, confused, he just grins at me. "The first time's in Toru's bed, you were so drunk you can't even take off your clothes, only slips your cock from your flies and fucked me senseless I couldn't walk the next day. The second's in my place, still drunk and helpless, like the third time but its in Shohei's bathroom. What's common in those circumstances is that, you still chant my name while fucking me so I know that you know even in your subconscious state that it was me and not someone else." as he smiles sweetly, emotions I can quite decipher dancing in his eyes.

That's the time I finally admitted to myself that I was gone for him and I already passed the threshold of the door of no return. I kissed him then, deeper and passionately.

================

Taka startled when I hugged him behind, wrapping my arms tightly against his waist, burying my face against the crook between his neck and shoulder, sniffing him.

This was better than those dreams, no it's not really a dream but memories, our memories in three years- four I mean.

"Takeru?"

"I missed you so much. Im sorry I walked out on you,"

Taka turned around quickly, his eyebrows quirk up in confusion. "What-"

"I know I said I'll wait for you-"

"Have you bumped yourself into something?" he then proceeded to check my head back and forth, "Are you okay? I'll call the doctor," he tried to moved out of my arms but I did not let him.

"Taka, Im fine and yes I remember everything now."

He throws himself to me then, hugged me so tight I'm afraid my bones will be broken again but nevertheless, the tightness was welcome and even needed.

"I told them about us, they're not happy with it of course but they can live." He quickly informed me, "Damn! I miss you so much. You owe me a lot of kisses, a year worth of making love and a year worth of cuddling." We both laugh at that.

"Yeah, I guess I owe myself that one too." As I melted into him, "I love you."

He breath in, smile and then kissed my nose, "I love you too." before kissing me properly into my waiting mouth, a sigh of relief escaping out between our kiss.

Finally, were home.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for this, for the grammar. Please do not kill me. I love to hear from you, all your comments, suggestions and violent reaction will be appreciated. All the love, mwuah!


End file.
